


Never thought ..... Dean and Gabriel

by Lozza



Series: Never thought .. [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/pseuds/Lozza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never thought ..... Dean and Gabriel

Never thought – Dabriel 

 

Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Trickster God Loki and lots of other titles besides, never thought he would ever get here. Dean Winchester, hunter, brother, son, Michael’s Sword, vessel, rode him with all his considerable attention. The kid was pretty, flexible and accommodating, he’d only resisted for moments during their initial fight for dominance, and now, after an hour or so of exploring, teasing and playing, Dean had pushed him onto his back and climbed onto him, reached behind himself and aimed Gabriel’s cock into just the right angle and slid onto him. He’d taken him to the balls, winced a little, and grasped Gabriel’s hands as he got used to the idea of being filled completely. 

Gabriel interlocked their fingers, waited him out and caressed his lover’s fingers with his own to try and help him relax. When he was ready Dean smiled down at him and started to move, rocking his hips at first and then raising his hips so he could fuck himself further onto Gabriel’s rod. He was tight, it had taken a little work to get him relaxed enough to take him, but by Dad it had been worth it. “You’re beautiful, Dean-o,” he growled and let go of his hands so he could rub his own hands up and down Dean’s strong thighs, then around his hips. 

Dean looked down at him, a wide grin making his face light up, getting rid of all of the pain that seemed to be a permanent part of him. It was a smile Gabriel was quickly becoming addicted to, and he forced himself up so he could taste it again. He slipped his arms around Dean’s back, rubbed one up his spine, and then buried it in Dean’s short hair so he could pull him close. “You are,” he murmured against Dean’s mouth. Dean laughed quietly, it was obvious he didn’t believe the angel, but before Gabriel could argue the human ground down on him again, taking him even deeper, and kissed his mouth. The Archangel kissed back, bent his knees and cradled Dean between them and his chest and fucked hard into him. He promised himself that he was going to make sure the kid realised it soon enough, but first things first…. 

Dean’s hard cock was rubbing against Gabriel’s abs, smearing pre come between them, and he moved one hand from where he was clutching the angel’s shoulders to attempt to jerk himself off. He was so close, Gabriel had been playing with him, teasing him, exploring his body and whispering words in his ear. He hadn’t felt like this for a while, someone wanted him even though they knew him, and it was Gabriel of all people. And he wanted to come, badly. But the tricky Archangel grabbed his hand and pulled it away, interlocking their fingers again. Dean grumbled and rested his sweaty forehead against Gabriel’s. “I need to come,” he groaned, and squeezed his muscles around the big cock in his ass. 

Gabriel laughed quietly and thrust harder into him. “Soon enough,” he assured him. “On my cock, Baby, not your hand.”

Dean would deny that he whined, but it was a close thing. To hide it he quickly kissed Gabriel’s swollen lips and glared at him when he pulled back. “Then get on with it!” he urged with more movement of his hips.

Gabriel laughed again, “Thought you’d never ask,” he retorted, and moved. Dean didn’t know how he managed it, one moment Gabriel was under him, the next the Archangel had flipped him and he was now on his back, the Angel over him and in him, grinning down at him. “Hang on,” he instructed, amused, and started to thrust.   
Every movement pressed Gabriel’s hard cock against Dean’s prostate, making him arch his back in pleasure, the phantom tingles of his impending orgasm radiating from the base of his back. “Gabe,” he groaned, urging him on. The Angel grinned, pressed a kiss to his lover’s chin, and did as he was told. It didn’t take long, Dean was already on the edge, and he fell right over with a cry when Gabriel bit down on where his neck met his shoulder, marking him. It was one of the most intense orgasms he'd had in forever, it felt as if his whole body was being split apart and then remade and he slumped, exhausted onto the bed. Gabriel stilled at the sight of him and pressed a kiss to Dean’s already kiss swollen lips. “Beautiful,” he murmured again, and growled when the hunter found enough strength to squeeze muscles around him. 

“Come on,” he managed to say, his voice hoarse. “Show me what you’ve got. Come for me, Gabe.”

The Archangel grinned and started to move again, short, sharp thrusts guaranteed to get him off sooner rather than later. “Pushy bottom,” he grumbled and headed back to his bite mark, making it a bit deeper. Dean groaned again, his sated cock twitched against his messy belly, and the way he moaned Gabriel’s name was enough. The Archangel ejaculated hot, sticky streams of cum into Dean with a shout, and he could feel his Grace twine around the boy’s soul as he did so. He tried to pull back, but the bright burn that singled this kid out pulled him in, welcoming and eager. He looked down at Dean when he was spent, just to see if he was okay, and was met with a bright, wide, genuine smile. “I can feel you,” he told the Trickster, awed, and embraced his shoulders with his own arms. “Don’t … don’t let go.”

Gabriel smiled back at him and shook his head. “If you’re sure?” he queried. When Dean nodded he kissed him, deep and tender, letting his Grace spread through both of them, it’s golden light mixing, blending with Dean’s multicoloured sheen. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathed when they broke off, his eyes already closed and basked in the warmth. “Hell, yeah.”

Gabriel snorted with laughter and just had to kiss him again. And again. And then some more. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

Later, much later, when Dean was asleep, Gabriel watched him with a fond smile on his face. The hunter was draped across him, head on Gabe’s shoulder, arm slung across his waist, and the Archangel had one golden wing wrapped protectively, possessively around him. Dean had surprised him, a lot, over the years he’d known him, he had thought he was just another human problem to deal with, a prank or two and the Angel would be done with him. Instead he had found himself going back to him, time and again, even managing to pull himself back out of the dark death his brother had forced himself into to go and find the little human. He didn’t understand it, he’d known thousands of humans and none of them had affected him the way Dean did. It probably had a lot to do with Dean not really believing the Trickster could be taken out by a blade, even if it was wielded by the Devil himself. He’d never allowed himself to believe that someone needed him, but in the last few weeks since he’d punched his way free he started to realise that was exactly what was happening. Dean needed him around, when he wasn’t Gabriel could feel the kid’s agitation, hear him when he demanded he get his ‘feathery butt’ back there, and see the grin of relief when he did reappear. Gabriel found he loved being needed, by the Righteous Man ever more so, and he smiled and shifted a little so he could press a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Pushy bottom,” he murmured and laughed quietly when Dean grumbled and pressed himself closer to his Archangel. 

“Am not,” he protested. 

Gabriel laughed louder. “Are too,” he retorted and hugged him closer. “Go back to sleep, Dean-o. I’ll be here.”

Dean sighed and held on to Gabriel’s waist with a strong hand, holding on. “Promise?” he queried. 

“Promise,” Gabriel replied, and found it was an easy one to make and one he planned to keep. “I promise, kiddo.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> First Supernatural fic...... Set somewhere after season 5 but since I've only watched up to half of season 6, can't really say much more than that!


End file.
